I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bed frames and, more particularly, to a waterbed frame.
II. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 3, most previously known waterbed frames are standard in construction and comprise a lower stand 100 which rests upon the ground support surface. A rectangular sheet of particle board 102 is placed or laid on the top of the stand so that the top of the particle board sheet is substantially horizontal. Furthermore, the particle board sheet is slightly greater in size than the standard size waterbed balloon 104.
A rail 106 is then secured along each side of the top of the particle board sheet 102 and the corners of the rails 106 are secured together thus forming a rectangular body designed to receive the waterbed balloon 104. The rails protrude upwardly from the particle board by an amount 108 equal to the height or thickness of a standard size waterbed balloon so that when the waterbed balloon is inflated to its proper amount, the top of the waterbed balloon 104 is approximately flush, i.e. on the same plane, with the top of the rails 106.
One disadvantage of waterbeds in general is that the waterbed is cold. For this reason, many waterbed users employ water heaters in order to heat the waterbed and thus render the waterbed more comfortable. Typically, a heating pad positioned in between the bottom of the waterbed balloon and the particle board support member forms the heater.
In order to minimize the heat loss from the waterbed balloon and thus minimize the energy cost for heating the waterbed balloon, many previously known waterbed balloon heaters utilize a thermal insulating blanket which extends around the sides and bottom of the waterbed balloon. The waterbed balloon heater is then positioned in between the thermal blanket and the bottom of the waterbed balloon, thus minimizing heat loss from the bottom and sides of the waterbed balloon.
A primary disadvantage of these previously known thermal blankets, however, is that the thermal blankets elevate the waterbed balloon upwardly from the particle board support member by an amount equal to the thickness of the thermal blanket. Since the waterbed balloon as well as the rails are manufactured in a standard size to fit each other, the thermal blanket thus elevates the waterbed balloon so that its top protrudes upwardly from the top of the rails. This, in turn, is disadvantageous for a number of different reasons.
One disadvantage of elevating the waterbed balloon so that it protrudes upwardly from the side rails is that the waterbed balloon overlaps the top of the rails somewhat so that the waterbed balloon can become pinched in between the side rails and an object on top of the waterbed balloon. This, in turn, can puncture the waterbed balloon and necessitate its repair or replacement.
A still further disadvantage of using a thermal blanket so that the waterbed balloon protrudes upwardly from the rails is that it is much easier for a person sleeping on the waterbed balloon to roll off from the top of it. This is particularly true with waterbeds as opposed to conventional beds since the top surface of the waterbed balloon naturally slopes downwardly from its center and towards its sides.
In order to overcome these problems when utilizing a thermal blanket, many waterbed users simply deflate the waterbed balloon until the top of the waterbed balloon is again flush with the top surface of the side rails. This solution, however, is not wholly satisfactory since, for proper use, the waterbed balloon must be inflated to a predetermined level. If the waterbed balloon is deflated below this level, the waterbed is less firm and will not provide the support originally intended for proper sleeping posture; intense back pain and spinal disorders may result.